fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KBSB
KBSB is a CBS affiliate serving Tombstone, Sierra Vista, Douglas and all of Cochise County, Arizona, with studios and the station's license located in Bisbee. Broadcasting on channel 7, KBSB is owned and operated by Alltel Communications. History The station first went on the air on July 7, 1955 as a CBS affiliate, which has been for over 50 years. Previous owner Tunica Communications purchased the station from Hubbard Broadcasting in 2015. Tunica later merged with four other companies to form Alltell Communications, which owned the station to this day. Station Slogans *The Best is Right Here on Channel 7/Channel 7 is Easy on the Eyes (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *See the Best...Channel 7 (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 7 (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 7, We're The Hot Ones (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *There's Something in the Air on Channel 7 (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 7, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We're Looking Good on Channel 7 (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 7 is Looking Good Together (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Reach for the Stars on Channel 7 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Great Moments on Channel 7 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *February Looks Great on Channel 7 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 7 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You and Channel 7, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch on Channel 7 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Share the Spirit with Channel 7 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *'BSB Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You Can Feel It on 'BSB (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Get Ready for Channel 7 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Vision of Bisbee is Channel 7 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS, on Channel 7 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *I am KBSB People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You're on Channel 7 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Welcome Home to a Channel 7 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is Channel 7...Welcome Home (1997-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 7, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Everybody's Watching KBSB 7 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We Are CBS 7 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Only CBS 7, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Spirit of Arizona (1986-1989) *On Your Side (1989-present) Logos KBSB-TV (1985-1993).png|KBSB logo from 1985-1993 KBSB Spirit (1986-1989).png|KBSB "Spirit" logo from 1986-1989 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:Channel 7 Category:Tombstone Category:Sierra Vista Category:Douglas Category:Bisbee Category:Arizona Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Tunica Communications Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955